


Regrets and Mistakes, They Are Memories Made

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on an Adele Song, Bittersweet, Break Up, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Memories, Reminiscing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song: Someone Like You, they end up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya returns after five years to come to realize that things do change when you are away.





	1. I Hate to Turn up out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha, so....I literally killed myself when I wrote this. I cried like a baby and oh gosh...look these two are my OTP and I ship them hard, so they will end up together but hot damn I sure didn't make it easy. Also this a three part story. The parts will be short because I really don't have time for long chapters considering I am still writing the last chapter for AUJ and still writing my drabbles for The Family of Storm's End. Look, I have feels and I needed to write this okay? Oh and this is just like an intro, the next part will actually be based off of the song, so enjoy!

Regrets and Mistakes, They Are Memories Made

Arya had been staring at the large oak door for nearly ten minutes. Everything in her body had told her to turn around and run away, but she remained perched on the front step determined to see him. She knew he would be on the other side of the door; the car in the driveway told her as much. In the five year she had been gone, he had yet to upgrade his blue 1970’s pick up. She laughed at the fact that he had inherited a massive estate, yet he still wanted to keep the simple things. It was exactly like him.

The thought of seeing him after five years terrified her. She hadn’t seen him since the day she left, leaving him sad and heartbroken, while she climbed onto a plane to travel the world. There was no contact; no letters, texts, emails; absolutely nothing. It wasn’t intentional, at least not at first. She was busy exploring lands she had never seen before and had little to no time to contact even her own family. As the years progressed, it became more of an afterthought and eventually the contact stopped altogether.

Now she was beginning to experience the consequences of dropping off the face of the planet.

Her older siblings were now married and having children, while her younger siblings were starting college or finishing high school. She was in complete and utter shock when she stepped off the terminal and saw her older sister with a swollen pregnant stomach.

“Sansa, you’re pregnant!” She exclaimed and she pulled her sister into a tight hug.

Sansa returned the hug, “You haven’t seen nor spoken to me in five years and that is the first thing you say?”

“Well, it’s the most obvious change about you.” Arya countered as she released her sister from their embrace. 

“Come, everyone is waiting to see you.” Sansa pulled her sister into another quick hug before departing to her car.

Everything looked the same. As Sansa drove through Wintertown, Arya noticed there was hardly anything that changed. Old Nan’s Pub still bustled with people and Wolken’s Pharmacy was still the go to for their everyday needs. Even Wolf’s Den Grocers still had the same dull gray exterior. She should not have been as surprised as she was. Wintertown was a place that hardly changed; it was a major reason she left in the first place.

She also should not have been surprised that her reunion with her family would not be the talk of the town. Everyone she had ever known greeted her as she walked through her parent’s estate. Her older brother embraced her and introduced their wives. Her younger brothers just gave a passing “hey” and when about their way.

The reunion had been filled with tears and laughter; a true Stark family reunion. Dozens of people had reacquainted themselves with her, but as she looked upon the faces within the crowd, she realized that a pair of deep blue eyes were missing.

“He’s not here.” Sansa said to her as she took a seat on the couch across from her with a plate of food; her belly even larger than Arya first realized. Her feet were swollen and she was trying to catch her breath.

“Who’s not here?” Arya played dumb.

Sansa gave her sister a knowing look, “You know who. I invited him as soon as I found out that you were coming home, but he never responded.”

Arya gave a small nod and lowered her head in disappointment. She was hoping her best friend would show up, but why would he? She had not spoken to him in five years.

“Do you know how he is doing?” She asked Sansa in a small voice. She was afraid of what her sister would say, but wanted nothing more than to know the truth.

Sansa hesitated, “Uh…he’s good. Inherited his dead beat father’s estate.”

“There is something else, isn’t there?” Arya asked when she noticed her sister’s sudden silence.

“Well…” Sansa shoved a piece of cheese into her mouth, hoping to avoid the question.

“What is it?” Arya urged.

With a deep sigh Sansa said, “He’s married.”

At that moment, Arya’s world shattered. She had been so stubborn and stupid all those years ago. She told him to go off, marry someone else, and not wait for her. She never actually believed he would listen to her.

That is how she found herself standing outside his large estate with her fist readying to knock. With a deep breath and all the courage she could muster, she gave three loud knocks on the oak door.


	2. Don't Forget Me, I Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry see each other after five years and have a lengthy conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am not going to lie, I don't think this story is as good as some of my others, but I still wanted to write it. I am not going to lie, it is dialogue heavy and it is really choppy. I wish I had time to refine it, but I don't considering I am on my 12th work day straight and I also work this weekend as well. My brain is mush and I am not fully here mentally or physically. There is going to be one more part to this then I am finishing up this little short fic. I don't know when AUJ will be updated, maybe next weekend if my body isn't dead. By the time next weekend roll around I would have worked 18 days straight...at my job...in the same building...that I basically live at more than my own house...so yeah...enjoy my obviosuly crappy writing and I am hoping I am myself come the next few weeks.

Arya waited, rather impatiently, for the door to open. The anticipation was eating at her. The nerves were bubbling in her stomach and with each passing minute, the feeling only got worse. She stood at his front door for nearly three minutes before it finally swung open. She was expecting to see his large figure tower over her, not a tiny little lady in a maids uniform.

“May I help you?” She asked Arya. Her tone was sweet and questioning.

“I hope so. I’m here to see Mr. Waters. I do have the right address?” Arya sneaked a glance at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. Sansa has scribble his address in a haste and Arya wasn’t completely certain if the nine was actually and eight.

“Yes, this is the right address. Is Mr. Waters expecting you?” She questioned.

Arya shook her head, “No ma’am, he isn’t. I’m an old friend and I was hoping to see him.”

The old maid looked Arya up and down, a slight scowl forming on her face, “Follow me. You can wait in the parlor while I fetch Mr. Waters.”

The maid led Arya to the parlor room. It was small compared to the parlor in Winterfell, but was still adorned with intricate tapestries and paintings. There was a billiards table nestled in the corner of the room, while two loveseat couches splayed along the fireplace. A bookshelf covered the whole sidewall. It was filled with books that Arya had already read, with a few that she hadn’t heard of before.

“Please, sit. And what is your name?” The maid asked as she lightly pushed Arya into one of the loveseats.

“It’s Arya Stark. I’ve known Gendry…I mean Mr. Waters for quite some time.” She assured her.

The maid gave a curt nod and shuffled out of the parlor, closing the large doors behind her.

Arya began twiddling her fingers; something she did when she got nervous. It was the waiting that had her in a tizzy and as the minutes ticked by her heart rate would elevate. She kept thinking of all the worse possible scenarios that could happen with their upcoming (unplanned) meeting. How would he treat her? Will he be angry? Or will he brood, like her brother Jon? The more she thought about the situation, the more she wanted to up and run out the door.

As she waited for her best friend, she took it upon herself to wonder around the parlor. It was spacious and could be used as an alternative bedroom, if need be. The pictures on the wall were no doubt that of Gendry’s ancestors. Hundreds of years of Baratheons adorned the walls, all detailing some battle or conquest. Aside from the ancient paintings, there were plenty of photographs along the mantle of the fireplace. Some were black and white, while others displayed colors.

Arya looked through every single one, each photo becoming more recent than the next. It wasn’t until she reached the last three photos that her breath caught in her throat and tears welled in her eyes.

They were wedding pictures. Gendry’s wedding pictures. He was standing with his arm around the waist of a woman Arya did not recognize. Her hair was a red as blood and the smile on her face did not seem genuine. Gendry looked happy enough, although Arya noticed the lack of twinkle in his eyes.

She leaned closer to examine the photo thoroughly when her eyes caught the date on the bottom left corner. He married three years ago.

Arya picked up the photo from the mantle, unable to take her eye of the man in the tuxedo. She was so immersed in what she was looking at that she hadn’t heard the throat clear from behind her.

With a slight jump, she placed the photo back on the mantle and turned to see the ocean blue eyes she had been longing to see.

“Uh…hi.” Arya whispered.

“Arya.” Gendry said, his tone flat.

“Uh…I heard you were married now. Found a girl, did you?” Arya nervously laughed.

“What are you doing here, Arya?” Gendry asked as he crossed the parlor to the small bar seated beside the billiards table. He pulled a copper looking liquid out of the liquor cabinet and poured two glasses. He turned to her and handed her a glass.

Arya took the glass from Gendry, her fingers slightly brushing his as she did. She immediately felt the electricity shoot through her body, causing her to stutter her words.

“I-I wanted to-to see you. You weren’t at the reunion party and I thought that I would stop by to see how you were doing.”

Gendry swallowed the contents of his glass whole and returned to fill it once more.

“Did you stop to think that there was a reason as to why I didn’t show up?” He asked harshly.

“You know what, forget it.” He said before she could even muster an answer.

Arya grumbled under her breath and downed her own drink. She set the glass on the coffee table situated in between the two loveseats. She circled the room before coming to face him. She hated that he was so tall against her tiny frame. She wanted to be able to look him in the eye without having to tilt her head up.

“Don’t be shy now, old friend. It’s not like you to hold back from telling me how you really feel.” She jabbed.

Gendry pushed passed her and went to stand in front of the fireplace. He placed a sturdy hand on the mantle and looked into his glass. Arya could tell that he was in deep thought as he swirled the glass in his hand.

With a deep sigh, Gendry took one last swing of his glass before turning his attention to the woman standing by the billiards table.

“You left without as much as a goodbye! Then you don’t write or call or text or anything for five bloody years! Imagine my shock when your sister calls me, tells me that you are coming back, and invites me to a fucking barbeque! I didn’t come because we have made a scene at your parent’s house, and you know it.”

Gendry began pacing the room. His hands were on his hips and he was muttering something under his breath that Arya couldn’t make out.

“It wasn’t intentional. I tried to write you and everyone else, but every time I picked up the damn pen, I froze, unsure of what to say.” She confessed.

She kept making excuses to herself. She kept telling herself that they weren’t worried or that they were too busy to read her letters. She didn’t want to interrupt their lives that they had made without her and before she knew it, her life had stalled while the rest kept on living. That was when she realized it was time to come home. She had seen most of the world, but none of those places felt like home, no matter how much she tried. She would settle in one place for a few months, then pack up and leave to the next destination. When she realized that she was chasing something unattainable, it was time to pack up and head back to Westeros.

Arya felt as if no one in her family could understand why she had to leave. Not even her best friend understood her growing need to get out of Westeros and that is what stung the most. Maybe that is why she never wrote to anyone.

“I know why you did it. Why you left.” Gendry suddenly said, as if reading Arya’s thoughts.

“Any why did I leave Gendry?” She needed to hear it. She needed to know if he knew the truth.

“Because you thought it was your fault.” His words sent fire through Arya’s veins. She never told anyone that she thought what happened was her fault. She never voiced how she felt after the incident and she regrets that she never did.

“It was my fault. I could have stopped it from happening, but I kept my mouth shut. I was stupid and stubborn and should have listened to my gut. Maybe if I did, then all those people would still be alive.” Arya hung her head in shame. The guilt had been eating at her for five years and even after all that time, she still felt like it should have been her that was dead.

Gendry walked over to where she was and wrapped her into a giant embrace, “Don’t say that. That crazy psycho bitch is the one who decided to blow up all those people, not you.”

Arya wrapped her arms around Gendry and the feeling felt so familiar. She missed the way he felt and the way he smelt. She breathed in his scent and it was the same musky scent of motor oil and grease. She wanted to hold onto him forever, but knew that he was still a married man and wouldn’t be right.

She gave him one last squeeze before releasing from his embrace.

“Yeah, well…I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She said as she wiped the tears from her face that she hadn’t realized escaped her eyes.

“What do you want to talk about?” Gendry asked her as he made his way to the billiards table. He pulled two pool sticks down from the wall and handed one to Arya.

“You. I want to know what you’ve been up to.” She said as she grabbed the stick from his hand.

Gendry queued up the balls and made the first move. The balls went flying across the table, the blue stripped one landing in the right corner whole.

“Aside from the obvious? Well, Mott has gifted me his shop. He was retiring and didn’t trust anyone else to handle the shop. He handed me the deed and left it to me.” He said.

Arya’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head, “Gendry that’s amazing! I remember you saying you always wanted your own shop.”

Gendry nodded, “Yeah, Millie freaked when I told her. She said that a man of my stature shouldn’t be working in a motor shop.”

Arya took her move and socked three solid balls before missing on her forth.

“I take it that Millie is your wife?”

Gendry nodded as he took his shot.

“Where is Mrs. Waters, if may ask?” She inquired.

Gendry sighed, “She is on some business trip with my uncle. You remember Stannis. He took over my father’s company when he died. She goes on a lot of _business_ trips.”

Arya noticed the way Gendry emphasized business, almost as if it was a different kind of business that that of a company.

“How many does she go on?” She asked him.

Gendry shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe two, at least, a month, and they are long ones. Some last nearly two weeks.”

He socked another ball into a socket, putting himself up by two. Arya twisted her face in frustration. She had always been good at pool, but when you travel the world and do not stay in one place for very long, it leaves little time to practice.

The ongoing game between them felt familiar and it brought back a memory that Arya had long forgotten about. A smile formed on her lips and light chuckle escaped her mouth. She was reminiscing and the encounter that happened nearly ten years ago made her laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Gendry asked as he looked at her perplexed.

“You remember the first time we played pool?” She waited until a broad smile appeared on his lips. He nodded in confirmation. “It was the first time Jon had brought you over to chill with him, Robb, and Theon. I think I was thirteen or fourteen at the time. I so badly wanted to be in the game room with you all, but my mother said it wasn’t proper. Of course, I didn’t listen to her and snuck in anyway.”

Gendry let out a laugh, “Yeah, and the boys were out getting snacks, so it was just me in that room. Then I saw you and you decided to challenge me to a game of pool. I for sure thought I would win, but you surprised me. We’ve been best friends ever since.”

Arya remained quiet as she watched Gendry sock another ball. Before she knew it, all of his balls were sunk and the only remaining one he had to sink was the eight ball. He lined up his pool stick and hit the que ball with force, causing it to go flying towards the eight ball. The eight ball bounced off the side and landed in the right corner pocket, ending the game.

“You win.” She said as she went to place the pool stick back in the rack. Gendry followed and they both made their way to the loveseats. He sat in one while she took the other across from him. They had each refilled their glasses of what Arya made out to be whiskey.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they sat and sipped their drinks. They sat there for some time before Arya broke the silence.

“So, we are still friend then?”

She didn’t want to ask the question, but she needed to know the where they stood as friends.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be? Unless…you don’t want to be.” He said quietly.

Arya quickly shook her head, “No! Of course I still want to be your friend. I’ve known you basically half of my life. It’s just…when I left, it wasn’t on good terms.”

“That is all in the past, Arya. From here on out, we can still be friends.” He assured her.

Arya groaned in frustration. She hated that he wasn’t mad about the whole situation. He should be yelling in her face, screaming at the top of his lungs, but instead he is seated on the couch drink his whiskey.

“Why are you not mad at me!?” She yelled.

Gendry looked at her in with a hard glare, “I am mad, Arya, but I refuse to blow up at stupid situations.”

“I want you to blow up! I want you to yell and scream! Because if you don’t, then we can never repair our relationship! Just tell me how you really feel!” Arya screamed.

Gendry quickly rose from his seat and went to meet Arya face to face.

“You really want to know how I feel. I hated you, Arya! I hated you for leaving me during a confusing time. I tried to forget everything about you but it was impossible! Every damn day, I pined for you even though I knew it was a lost cause. Seven hells, Arya, I fucking loved you!” He let everything out. Everything he had been holding in for the last five years poured out of him like a flood. He turned back around, not wanting to see her face.

“You…stupid bull! Why didn’t you tell me?” She countered.

Gendry’s face twisted in confusion, “What the bloody seven hells do you mean, Arya?”

Arya shook her head in disbelief, “You could have told me! There were plenty of times. You could have told me the day I left or maybe even the day we fucked! You honestly believed that I didn’t love you too? You really are a stupid bull.”

“You…love me?” He asked in shock.

Arya sighed, “I’ve loved you since before I even knew what it was to love someone. But it doesn’t matter now, because I’m too late. You’re married and I will not ruin a marriage for my own benefit.”

Arya crossed the room and placed a soft kiss on Gendry’s cheek.

“Promise me something, don’t forget me, okay? Just remember all the good times. I’ll see you around, bull.”

Arya left the parlor and exited the manor, leaving a dumfounded Gendry to his ever confusing thoughts.


	3. Sometimes It Hurts Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry contemplates the situation before him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was supposed to be 3 parts but....yeah apparently my brain was like "Nope, it's not." I have AT LEAST two more parts to this little story and it sort of has gone off the rails from the Adele song I based it off of, but that's okay, because it wasn't a complete retelling of the song so...Also, I would like to say that I am back bitches!! I have had two very long days of rest and I am happy to announce that I have at least half of the AUJ part 13 written. I cannot wait to post it and for you all to read it! Also like a HUGE thanks to everyone that comments and kudos on all of my works, it really makes my day, especially after a long and stressful day at work. I know I've been complaining about work a lot and I shouldn't, so I won't anymore. Anyways, please please please comment and let me know what you think, I do appreciate it! As always...happy reading!!

Gendry was dumbstruck.

Arya Stark had come back into his life bringing a whole shit storm behind her. He never expected to see her face again, let alone have her in his house. When she left him standing in the rain alone five years before, he truly believed that he would never see those haunting gray eyes stare in his direction again.

He had an opportunity to see her again, but passed, thinking otherwise. He knew that there would be repercussions to seeing each other again, that’s why he stayed away from the Stark family welcome party. He didn’t want to dredge up all those old feelings that he tried so hard to repress.

Unfortunately for him, Arya Stark showed up on his doorstep three days later.

She was the exact same as when she left. Her hair was noticeably longer, but aside from that difference, everything else about her remained the same. She was still quick witted and sharped tongued and her ability to get him yelling with arms in the air never faltered. She was the same Arya…and he hated it.

Only Arya Stark could rile that reaction out him. Only Arya Stark could turn a light-hearted conversation into a screaming match and only Arya Stark could make him fall completely and irrevocably in love with her.

He had tried for years to get her out of his head, but every little thing around would remind him of her. He even went as far as to distance himself from the Stark family, causing great divides between him and Jon’s friendship. It didn’t seem stupid at the time, but know, as he was looking back on his past he realized that he was nothing more than a stupid bullheaded man.

He would have saved himself a whole lot of trouble if he would have just listened to Sansa all those years ago.

The memory of that night was still fresh in his head; burning into his brain making him remember every detail.

It was Jon’s and Dany’s first year wedding anniversary and there was a huge celebration at the Stark manor. Nearly all of Westeros was invited making it the second largest gathering of wealth since their actual wedding.

Jon and Gendry’s friendship was on the rocks, but he was still invited due antiquities between the two.

Arya had been gone for nearly two years and he was just starting to feel like a normal person again. Millie and he had been dating for a year and Mott’s had just given him the shop, making him a business owner. He finally felt like he belonged around the wealthy that mingled beside him.

“Gendry, it’s so good to see you!” Sansa had exclaimed as she gave him a swift hug.

He had been wandering around the hors d’oeuvre table stuffing tiny crab cakes into his mouth. He was ravenous and couldn’t wait for the main event to start before eating.

“Lady Sansa! You look lovely, as always.” He said, returning the hug.

She gave him a small smile before popping a crab cake into her own mouth.

“I didn’t think that we would see you tonight. Where’s Millie? I’ve heard so much about her from Stannis.” Sansa inquired as she took a sip of her wine, washing the crab cake from her mouth.

Gendry shrugged, “I didn’t think I would be coming either, but Millie suggested that I come and mingle. Oh, and she is on a business trip…with Stannis.”

“Ah, that is why the infamous Baratheon is missing.”

Gendry nodded, sipping from his mug of ale.

“I’m surprised, really.” Sansa suddenly said.

Gendry furrowed his eyes in confusion, “About what?”

“Well, that you moved on.” She glanced towards Gendry. He still didn’t mean what she was saying.

“Come on, Gendry! Even a blind man could see that you loved Arya. You were pinning after her when she left nearly two years ago. I honestly believed that you would wait for her.” She confessed to the brawny man before her.

Gendry scoffed, “Well, I can’t wait for her forever.”

“Is that why you’re marrying? Because you can’t wait forever? Or is it because you want to wipe your memories clean of Arya? If it is what I think it is, then you will never be able to forget her, so stop trying and wait for her.” She said to him a stern voice.

Gendry was left speechless cueing Sansa to make her leave.

He couldn’t wait for her. Not when his life was moving forward and hers was…well he wasn’t quite sure what her life was like and he couldn’t wait around to find out.

Now he wishes that he had.

Gendry wanted to believe that his marriage was filled with love, but if he was being completely honesty with himself, there was nothing but emptiness in his relationship. Aside from knowing her name and her religion and where she came from, Gendry knew nothing about his wife, Melisandre. They had met at his uncle’s dinner party shortly after his father’s death.

He remembered staring at her from across the room and being so enamored with her beauty. Her hair was long and resembled the shade of blood. Her face a long and angular, giving her an angelic like quality. It was like he was hypnotized from the very beginning. Stannis had introduced them and from the moment they meet, their relationship was filled with nothing more than meaningless sex and lust.

Gendry had hoped that love would make it’s way into the relationship, and after a year of dating, it seemed as if it was. But as soon as they married, he realized that the love was still missing. It didn’t help that she spent countless weeks away on her business trips with his uncle. She claimed that they were gathering followers for their religion and boosting the company’s membership. But Gendry didn’t believe it, he never believed it.

He knew that she was cheating on him with Stannis, but he was just too caught up in his own life to ever confront her about it. With the taking of Mott’s and the up keep of a manor, Gendry hardly had anytime to sleep, let alone prove that his wife was cheating on him.

On the days and nights that they were both home, they hardly talked. She would be in her study, while Gendry spent his time in the garage tuning up the classic VW Bug his gather had left behind.

In their three years of marriage they had seen each other a total of six weeks, making his marriage nonexistent. He kept telling himself that the next time he saw her he would present the divorce papers that have been in his desk drawer for the last two and half years, but every time he tires, she ends up pulling him back in like a drug he can’t quit.

But not this time.

No, this time there is a reason for the divorce and he let her walk out of his house without so much as goodbye.

He pulled the divorce papers from his desk and waited for his wife’s return. 


End file.
